The basic concept of providing a semi-truck trailer with a liner and ancillary support equipment has been generally proposed in the past for various reasons. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,797 a bag like flexible container is disclosed mounted in a dump truck trailer wherein supporting means for collapsing the flexible container is provided such that the trailer can be used for bulk haulage of pourable material as well as for general hauling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,469 discloses a flexible liner used in a hopper vehicle, again where the flexible liner is supported within the trailer such that it is collapsible, allowing the trailer to be converted to general hauling. Other specialized applications for open topped trailer liners have been proposed such as in U.S Pat. No. 4,186,845 wherein a foamed base sheet with polymeric top sheet is proposed for creating a tub within a trailer and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,196 and 4,124,136 disclose flexible liners with framework and bulk head that essentially convert the trailer into a container for bulk cargo transport. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,287 discloses a flexible liner that is supported within a conventional semi-trailer by stretchable connectors along the trailer sidewalls that essentially convert the trailer to bulk material shipping.
In contrast to the prior art concept of using a flexible liner for bulk handling, theoretically there are other applications for use of a liner within a trailer provided such liner would be relatively inexpensive, be readily and conveniently installed without essentially any down time or significant additional labor costs and provided that no other significant health hazard or risk is associated with its use. For example, it is known and generally tolerated in the trailer industry that certain types of common and ordinary goods statistically incur significant water damage associated with conventional transportation procedures independent of continuing efforts to prevent such shipping damage. In particular, moisture damage to cigarette and other tobacco products during transportation is known to be a troublesome problem in the industry, as is moisture and water damage to various paper products and paper related articles directly attributable to leaks in the semi-trailer. Although damages associated with such occurrences can be considered a significant statistical risk and cost from an insurance industry viewpoint, the actual effectiveness of correcting the problem by conventional methods (e.g., better packaging, sealing leaks in the trailer, etc.) is cost prohibitive relative to insuring the risk.
Another problem that exists with the present liner installation systems is securing a liner once it has been installed. Some individuals have utilized a glue of some sort that is either sprayed onto the sides of the container or onto the liner itself when the liner is placed up against the walls of the container. This allows some securing thereof. Thereafter, no additional exterior force is required in order to maintain the liner in close contact with the walls of the container. This therefore allows merchandise or the such to be loaded into the lined container. However, it is very difficult to manipulate a liner with this type of securing device, as the glue may prematurely touch the liner which requires it to be pulled away from the wall and adjusted, thus hindering the installation of the liner.
One reason that it is important to have the liner secured against the walls of the container prior to loading the lined container is that it is sometimes desirable to install the liner in one location and ship the lined container to another location for loading There is no present installation system that solves the above problems and, therefore, there exists a need for a method to install a liner in the container that will allow the container to be shipped from one location to the other with the liner intact.